The Lies we tell
by IGetLostinWords
Summary: The story is basically when all the characters are seniors in high school. Blair is dating Nate, but she has this attraction for Chuck. They apparently have some history together of the things they've done at parties. Rated T because they hint at things but nothing too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: so this is my first story so please bare with my writing skills and grammar. I will try to upload at least every week. I hope you guys like this story comments or reviews of any kind are welcomed :]_

Chapter 1

"This is it Serena it's finally senior year!" I excitedly told Serena.

Finally we are almost done with high school, this year we definitely have to make it the best. Serena coming back changed everything but no matter what I will still be queen bee of the school. It really is hard being Blair Waldorf.

"I know B I'm so excited for this year to begin and think of all the parties there will be" Serena said interrupting my train of thought. Serena, Serena always thinking about the parties, which they are fun but with so much drama.

**"And to start this year off none other than our It girl S back and chatting happily with her bff B, who knows how long this friendship will last." –xoxo Gossip Girl**

"I hate gossip girl why does she always have to talk about us?" Serena said closing her phone.

"Because S we are the most popular girls in Constance and so of course she has to talk about us." I responded.

We were almost at school and as always we had to meet up with the boys first. Nate and Chuck, we all grew up together and recently Chuck's dad and Serena's mom got married so they siblings now. He of course was with Nate it was like a tradition that they always hanged out the day before school and do God knows what.

"So did you miss Nate this summer?" Serena asked.

"Of course I did, but he will be here soon" I said while fixing my hair.

Nate Archibald my prince charming, we have been dating since seventh grade and one day we'll be married. As I was thinking this a black limo pulled up, out came Nate his uniform on. He was so gorgeous with his green eyes and brown hair, he was tall and muscular, your average American guy. And behind him came Chuck, I've missed him too, his dark eyes that almost seem black at times and his strong jaw… but why am I even thinking about this. Looking over at Nate I said "I've missed you!" he walked over to me and kissed me saying "Me too."

Nate than gave Serena a hug and a kiss on the cheek which meant I had to say hi to Chuck.

"Why hello Chuck, how was your summer?" I asked, "Hot" he smirked and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

We than all walked to the corridor which our schools shared the boys went to their side, St. Jude's and us girls went to ours Constance Billiard. Me and Serena went to our lockers to get our books, and go to English class before the bell rang. Just this year left, and there's so much to do. First I have to make sure my place in Yale is guaranteed, and then I have to worry about prom. Of course I will be crown Queen that is unless Serena decides to run as well, she's my only real competition. Everything comes so easy to her, it's not fair I always work my ass off yet she still gets everything. I was thinking all of this as we were walking to class.

"hey Blair, hey Serena" the girls said as we made our way to class.

"so what are we doing tonight?" asked Serena, her beautiful blond hair falling to her face.

"I don't know, somebody will probably throw a party" I said.

* * *

We were in the middle of class when my phone started vibrating it was a text message from Chuck PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT! Of course he had to be the first to throw the party.

Serena leaned over and said "guess we know what we're doing tonight."

The only thing I could do was nod, me and Chuck at parties did not make a good combination good thing everyone will be there and so nothing will happen. He's my boyfriend's best friend nothing can happen with us nothing should happen. It's weird the relationship me and Chuck have, I've always loved him and I always thought it was just as friends. But, friends don't feel attracted towards each other do they? Besides all he wants is to sleep with me, he's a player and he loves to play with me. Besides there's nothing wrong with flirting now and then.

The rest of the day went uneventfully most girls just caught up saying what they did for the summer. I went to Paris to visit my dad for most of the summer and the rest I spent traveling. I have no idea what Serena did she seems different now, but I know she's still the same and we will have to all the time to catch up later.

The last bell rang and we made our way to the steps to leave school. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a voice say "I've missed you babe" I leaned over and kissed Nate. He grabbed hold of my hand and we started walking down the steps to meet with Serena and Chuck who were waiting for us.

"So party at my place tonight" Chuck quickly said. Chuck still lived with Lily and Bart but he still had his old suite at The Palace which was most of the time used to party.

"We'll be there" Serena responded. She's not one to miss parties.

We all walked together, Chuck and Serena went to their limo while Nate decided to walk me home. We were holding hands and passing Central Park. It felt comfortable to walk with Nate, things with him were so easy and I loved him.

"So how was your summer?" Nate asked taking my hand.

"It was great I went to see my dad for most of the time. How about yours?" I said.

"Good. I traveled with Chuck as you know and then I went to sail with my dad" he said.

We were now at the door of my building.

"Do you want me to pick you up so we can go to the party together?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" I responded.

He gave me a quick kiss and then left. Oh how I've missed Nate.

As soon as the elevator reached my floor I went to my room and called Dorota. "Dorota bring me some grapes to my room I will be busy today!" I yelled. After about two minutes Dorota came in with my grapes. "Tonight party Miss Blair?" she asked

"Yes Dorota there's a party tonight… at Chucks" I said and I couldn't avoid her weird look.

"Look Dorota there's nothing going on between me and Chuck we're only friends okay!" I explained.

"I did not say something going on between you and Mister Chuck" She said with a smile.

Looking through my closet I said "okay now help me pick a dress I have to look the best, better than Serena"

* * *

It was now 8 o'clock and Nate still wasn't here, I hated waiting especially when I had to make a grand entrance. Being the first party I had to establish my queen bee status. My phone started vibrating and said it was a message,

Chuck: WHERE ARE YOU? EVERYONE'S HERE ALREADY

Me: WAITING ON NATE TO SHOW UP.

Chuck: WELL HURRY UP! YOU KNOW I HATE PARTIES W/O YOU.

Me: DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP; NOTHING WILL HAPPEN AT THIS PARTY.

Chuck: SURE…

I had to smile at his last response. Just than Nate walked in

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I quickly closed my phone and said "Nothing, now let's go before it gets too late" I grabbed his hand and made our way to the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator Nate said "you look really hot by the way"

"Thanks" I responded. I looked at him and noticed how he was dressed; he was wearing some nice pants with a light blue button down shirt. I can't deny it he looked pretty hot too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him, as we were kissing I felt his hands go around my waist to bring me closer to him. Just as his tongue was entering my mouth the elevator opened and we got out. He called a taxi over and we were on our way to Chuck's first party of the year.

**"There's nothing like a good party to start our senior year, it appears this year's party will be at our notorious bad boy's suite, you know this is a party you don't want to miss" –xoxo Gossip Girl**

"Wow everyone's here already" said Nate when the doors to the suite opened.

Of course since he was late to pick me up we were the last. Chuck than appeared from a crow full of people and said "Nathaniel what took you so long"

"I was just a little late but great party man" Nate said as he made his way to Serena. Again, just me and Chuck to say hello.

"You look ravishing" he whispered in my ear as he wrap an arm around my waist. I couldn't help but feel a tingle in my stomach.

"Hello Chuck still the same I see" I said, as I looked at him I was able to admire his face, he was so handsome and dressed that way too. He was wearing nice dress pants with a button down shirt and a bow tie like always.

"Of course darling or else you wouldn't like me" he said with a smirk.

All I did was laugh and say "I should go say hello to Serena"

He was still holding onto me however and said "why so quick you aren't nervous are you?"

"Why should I be?" I said as I step out of his grasp.

"Well you know what happens at parties when we are both present" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well not this party" I said stepping a little closer to him so people wouldn't hear.

"And why not?" he asked taking my hand.

"Come on Chuck you know why" I said pulling my hand back.

"Hmm I guess you're right but you can't deny that you wouldn't want to. Besides how many times have you said this?" he asked.

"It's worked at most parties" I replied said barely a whisper.

"True but maybe it won't at this, destiny always works its way around us" he said with a smile.

"It's not destiny but yes we always find ourselves in those situations, but everyone's here now so there's no need to worry" I quickly said.

"Sure Blair let's just hope it stays that way, because every time something does happen things seemed to go farther and farther" he said again with a smirk, god he smirks a lot.

"Which is why nothing should happen anymore" I replied angrily this time making it clear that I was about to leave.

"If that's what you want, and like you said it's not at every party that something does happen" he said with a sad smile.

"Well I'll see you around Chuck" I said and made my way towards Nate and Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's getting late maybe we should go home now" I said. Everyone had left hours ago and now it was only Nate, Serena, Chuck, and me.

"Look why don't you guys just stay and sleep over" Chuck responded with a drink on his hand.

"Good idea" said Nate who was sitting on a stool next to Chuck.

"Yeah let's do that and watch a movie" Serena said who was already looking for one.

We all made our way to the couches and Serena picked a movie, and of course she picked The Notebook, her favorite movie. I could've picked a better movie like "Breakfast at Tiffany's but I don't feel like arguing right now. Me and Nate sat on the long couch while Serena curled up in a small one, and Chuck sat on the floor by my feet. It seemed like only ten minutes had passed of the move and Nate and Serena fell asleep. Which left me and chuck… great the opposite of what I wanted.

"Looks like it's just you and me" he said as he got up from the floor and sat next to me.

I quickly got up and went to the fridge to get some water, I knew he followed me and so I said "you knew this would happen"

"You did too they always fall asleep when we watch a movie after a party" he said as he watch me sit on the counter.

"We can't Chuck, I love Nate" I said as I tried to get off the counter.

"And you think I don't know that, he's my best friend" he replied but still stepped closer to me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked which made him stop.

"I don't know" he replied looking down at the floor.

"You don't even love me, all we have is a physical attraction" I tried to explain wanting him to come close to me, but I know that he shouldn't.

"If that's what you think Blair than yeah sure" he said with a sad smile and looked like he was about to leave.

"Remember the first party?" I asked with a smile on my face, my lame attend at making him stay. Just because we couldn't do anything didn't mean I didn't want to.

"How could I now, you thought me a thing or two" he said with a matching smile this time he came stood right in from of me.

"We both learned together" I said and stared into his eyes, after what felt like an eternity I got off the counter and said "It's getting late we should go to sleep too"

"Sure you can sleep on the bed over there and I'll go to the other room" he said and then started to walk away but then turned around and pressed his lips to mine for what seemed like a fraction of a second and said "Good night Blair."

All I could do was say "Good night Chuck."

I than threw a blanket at Nate and made my way towards the bed, as I laid there I couldn't help but remember the first party where for the first time we didn't just flirt.

* * *

"Come on Blair hurry up we're going to be late to the party!" yelled Serena who was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. "I'm coming" I yelled back as I made my way down the stairs. "So this is the first party to begin our seventh grade" Serena said as we got in the elevator.

"Yeah a great way to start the year" I answered and pushed the button to go to the first floor. "So are you and Nate like together now" Serena asked with a smile on her face. "Umm yeah I guess so, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night" I said with a blush on my cheeks.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" asked Serena. This time I was really blushing as I said "NO! well maybe we will tonight, I don't know he seemed kind of nervous last night."

"Well it's not that great if you ask me" said Serena who of course had her first kiss already. "Yeah well I'll wait and see for myself" I said as the doors to the elevator opened. We went outside caught a taxi and went to the party.

As soon as we arrived people said started talking to us or to Serena mostly. At the moment I didn't care because all I wanted was a drink. I walked to the drinks and got some water. I wonder if Nate will kiss me tonight. I thought he was going to last night but well he didn't, but he was probably just nervous, it was his first kiss too. Just then some hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked "I'd rather not" I said knowing it was Chuck. He took his hands from my eyes and kissed one of them "I heard you and Nathaniel are together now" he said. "Yes we are officially a couple now" I said with a smile. "Well I suppose I should congratulate you, your dream come true right?" he said sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "Go away Chuck" I said irritated. "Fine but later you won't be saying the same thing" he said with a smirk on his face, "Eww" was all I said.

I than made my way to where Nate was and kissed him on the cheek, maybe that would be a hint that I wanted him to kiss me tonight. I thought he would never ask me to be his girlfriend, I mean I always thought he like Serena, but no turns out he likes me. Me and him are perfect together he is the most popular boy in school and soon I will too.

For most of the party we played games, though I never joined the spin the bottle game because I wanted my first kiss to be with Nate. Which is another reason why Nate didn't join the game, I think he wants me to be his first kiss too. It was around midnight when Nate had to go because the Captain wanted to take him out the next day. "I have to home now, but I'll see you on Monday okay?" said Nate. "yeah I'll just see you on Monday than, will you be back Sunday night?" I asked as I walked him to the door, I had to stay because I came with Serena so we were both going to leave together at the same time. "Yeah I'll be back Sunday I'll give you a call" said Nate and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.

Well that's great Nate left and he didn't kiss me. "Disappointed?" asked a smiling Chuck, apparently he had also witness Nate's departure. "Why would I be disappointed?" I asked. "You know why Blair. Only a day dating and poor Nathaniel has already disappointed you" he said as he stepped closer to me. "I don't know what you're talking about Chuck" I said and turned to leave but he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door, "Let's go to the roof" he said. "Why?" I asked but still let him lead me out. "Just shut up and come" he said. We made it to the top and it had such a pretty view of the city and the lights all turned on. We sat side by side and just looked out into the night, when I asked "how was your first kiss Chuck?" he seem to think over it a few times until he said "I still haven't had my first kiss" I can't believe this Chuck Bass still hasn't has his first kiss! But all I said was "me either."

We stayed that way for a while just looking at the lights. We always had these moments when there was no one with us he seemed to have feelings, instead of pretending he didn't care about anything or anyone. As I was thinking this I felt Chuck take my hand, I didn't mind we've done this before hold hands. But then I felt a hand on my face and he pulled my face towards his and as I stared into his brown endless eyes I knew what I wanted. As if we were both thinking the same thing we closed our eyes and leaned towards each other. It was in the moment that our lips met that I felt my stomach tingle and flutter, I guess this is what you call butterflies. We stayed that way for a few seconds until I pulled away and got up, "you never seem to disappoint me Chuck" was all I said before leaving.

Once I got downstairs I looked for Serena, who was surrounded by a crowd of guys trying to talk to her. "Serena lets go, I want to go home" I said, she seemed to be lost at first but then said "okay fine let's leave" with that we left the party and I had finally gotten my first kiss though it wasn't with my boyfriend.

* * *

Remembering the first party me and Chuck actually took action of our endless flirting always brings a smile to my face, and that's how I fell asleep that night, thinking of Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing! except the plot. hope you like it :]_

The next day at school everyone had a hangover, good thing it was Friday, but that meant more parties.

Me and Serena were in our last class, Biology when my phone vibrated

Chuck: I'M SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT

Me: IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT

Chuck: YOU WERE RIGHT TO STOP

Me: DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO

Chuck: WE CAN'T HAVE THIS CONVERSATION BLAIR

Me: I KNOW. BUT IT'S STILL THE TRUTH.

Chuck: YOU LOVE HIM. ALL WE HAVE IS SEXUAL TENSION.

Me: SURE CHUCK

Chuck: BUT YOU KNOW HOW THAT CAN BE FIXED RIGHT? ;D

Me: EWW YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ALREADY.

Chuck: SO YOU DO KNOW! PERHAPS ON THE NEXT PARTY…

Me: STOP IT!

Chuck: I'LL SEE YOU LATER B

As the bell rang my and Serena walked out together, "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, "I really don't know, I kind of just wanted to hang out and not go out to parties." I said while getting my things out of my locker. "Yeah that sounds good" said Serena as she was applying lip gloss. "Maybe we can watch a movie at my house, and you can sleep over" I said. We were now through the doors ready to leave school; by the stairs were Chuck and Nate waiting as usual. As we reached them Serena said "So tonight let's just watch movies at Blair's"

I couldn't help but see Chucks smile as he said "I always love movie nights, but I'm taking a friend" a friend? "What friend?" I asked. "Ohh Chuck has this new lady who he's actually interested in" said Nate, obviously happy that Chuck was inviting a girl to meet his friends. "And, why didn't I know about this!" I yelled, why was he flirting with me last night if he's interested in someone else, and who could this little slut be? "Chill Blair, you don't always have to know everything, and it's nothing serious" said Chuck, as he seemed to be enjoying my loss of control.

"Yeah whatever bring whoever you want" I said as I grabbed Nate's hand "Let's go Nate, so my place at 7" Serena gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Tell Dorota to make those cupcakes I like" I pulled Nate before Chuck had a chance to say anything else.

On our way to my house I couldn't help but think of Chuck and his new friend. I thought he never cared about anyone except for the night, or moment even, anyways except me. We've never gone too far as to have sex, we have had some intense moments but that's it. I guess that's another reason why we're stopping with our moments of weakness because we both know that next time we won't be able to stop. "Blair" but I don't even care about Chuck that way so this shouldn't really concern me "Blair, hello earth to Blair" what? Oh that's right Nate! "Oh sorry Nate I'm just a bit distracted today" I quickly apologized. "Yeah I can see that" Nate said looking annoyed, hmm Nate we haven't really spend any alone time lately. "So there's no one home right now, why don't you just stay with me the whole time?" I asked Nate as I ran my hand down his arm; I knew he couldn't resist this option. "Umm yeah okay let's go" he said.

As soon as we reached the house we went to my room. I loved my room it's the only place where I can be alone without being bothered, I have so many memories here; some good some bad. As I opened the door I pulled Nate by the hand, he than reached for my face and kissed me. I really did love Nate he was an amazing guy and I knew we were perfect for each other. He kissed me all the while guiding me to the bed, him on top of me. Then I felt his hands unbuttoning my shirt as he kissed down my neck. Chuck loved my neck, but he knew he could never leave a hickey because well we didn't ever want Nate to find out. That's when I knew I had to stop, this wasn't fair to Nate I couldn't possibly make out with him while thinking about Chuck. Damn that Mother Chucker!

Just as Nate was about to pull the down the zipper for my skirt I sat up and said "I can't Nate I'm not ready"

"It's okay I'm sorry I went this far" he said looking guiltily and buttoning his shirt.

"It's not your fault, I let you. But, when we do it I want it to be perfect not in my room after school." I said, I can already imagine it; I would have candles everywhere with the perfect music and I would be wearing my perfect La Perla lingerie. Nate smiled and said "Your right, that's what you deserve" I couldn't help but feel like a horrible person. Nate has never been my first at anything, Chuck has always taken everything; my first kiss, French kiss, make-our session, I don't even want to think about the rest.

"Come on lets go eat something before Chuck and Serena get here" I said to Nate while going to my closet and wearing something more suitable for the occasion.

It was now almost seven and I knew they would all be here soon, they were not one's to be late, well except maybe Serena she was late to almost everything. Me and Nate were already sitting by the couches, eating popcorn I knew I had to work off later. Good thing I gave up that disgusting habit of throwing up, with the help of a therapist and Chuck, I don't think I could've done it without Chuck. Just then the doors to the elevator opened and out came Serena dressed in comfortable looking beige pants, with a nice turquoise shirt. "Hey B!" she said coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek, she than went over to Nate and gave him a kiss as well as she said "Natie you're already here"

"Good evening" said a deep voice and it belonged to none other than Chuck Bass. I have to admit he looked good; of course he was wearing a suit with a bow tie What I couldn't stop looking at was the girl at his side. She was tiny but with some huge boobs, she did look pretty, but I could see she was trash. "This is my friend Jenny Humphrey" he introduced. The girl almost seemed scared to talk, "Hi you guys" she said with a quiet voice.

"What do you get paid to babysit now, Bass?" I asked. She barely looked fourteen that is of course if you didn't look at her boobs. "Come on Blair" said Nate as he gave my hand a squeeze. "Fine whatever sit down" I said and I knew my voice sounded annoyed. Chuck sat next to me and the girl sat by his side. "Nathaniel why don't you pick the movie this time, I don't think I can stand to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ again" said Chuck. As Nate went to pick a movie Chuck moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "Jealous Waldorf?" me? What is he talking about, God he's so full of himself. "Me? Please don't flatter yourself" was all I said and turn my head, but I didn't miss his smirk.

"So what movie did you pick Natie?" asked Serena

"I picked that one, with the guy who goes to the army and stuff" he said while putting the movie in the DVD player.

"_Dear John_? I love that movie!" Serena said excitedly.

"Yeah I know" was all he said as he sat by my side again. We were all sitting comfortably now and faced the television as the opening credits opened. But, as the movie started I couldn't concentrate on it, which is weird because I love movies, well good ones with style. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Chuck was sitting next to me with some stupid bimbo. As I sat there trying to concentrate on the movie I couldn't help but remember the second time me and Chuck kissed.

"Dorota I'm bored let's go feed the ducks!" I yelled. With this weather there was nothing to do, there was so much snow outside already and it had just started. Serena had gone to visit her grandmother and Nate was gone to visit his grandfather. Why didn't I have grandparents to visit? "But Miss Blair too much snow outside" Dorota said coming into my room. "I don't care, I said I'm bored!" as I said this I heard someone downstairs say "hello? Anyone home" I'd recognize that voice anywhere and so of course I knew it belonged to Chuck Bass. I quickly left my room to see what Chuck wanted. As I was coming down the stairs I said "Chuck what are you doing here?" "What does it look like I'm doing I came to visit my dear friend, Blair" he sarcastically responded.

At that moment I knew that he too did not have anyone to spend his time with. It has always been this way me and Chuck, the only ones to stay home alone on the holidays and since tomorrow was going to be Thanksgiving I knew that I would be spending it with Chuck. i felt a little weird because we had kissed, but I also knew that the kiss did not change our friendship we were still and would always be Chuck and Blair. "Do you want to go feed the ducks with me?" I asked. He did not answer, but he did offer me his arm and I knew that was a yes. Dorota though disapprovingly gave us a bag of bread and we made our way to central park.

It was always easy to be with Chuck when no one else was around; he was so mean when it was just us. He was still sarcastic and said innuendos but that was just the way he was. That's how we spent our afternoon; at the park feeding the ducks while it was snowing. And it was perfect because I knew that Chuck was the only one that truly understood me. He knew what it was like to fight for something, to try and try to gain your parents approval. The difference is that I was still trying and he had long ago given up or so he said. I knew that deep down he still wanted Bart's approval.

We were now sitting on a bench letting the snow hit our faces, when I felt his hand slide into mine. And, it wasn't weird, I thought I wouldn't be able to face Chuck after our kiss, but I forgot that with him none of that matter. It didn't matter that I was now his best friend's girlfriend because our friendship would always be there. This is what it was, too friends relying on each other.

"Blair" he said barely audible, "Yeah?" I answered "I…" before he could finish what he was going to say it started raining and we were getting soaked by the second. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Come on lets go" I yelled. I began to run and holding hands we ran back to my penthouse.

By the time we were in, we were both soaked in water but we were laughing. As soon as we reached my floor Dorota rushed to us yelling "Miss Blair! Mister Chuck! You okay?"

"Yes Dorota we're fine, why don't you find some of my dad's pj's so Chuck can take a shower and change into dry clothes" I said while taking off my coat and heading to my room so I can take a shower myself. "Yes Miss Blair" was all Dorota said as she went to assist Chuck.

As I got out of the shower I put some on some warm silk pajamas and walked out into my room. Chuck was lying down on my bed flipping through the channels, I just stood there for a while looking at him. He was wearing some flannel pants with a white t-shirt and he looked good. He probably hated the clothes because he only liked to wear silk to sleep. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you actually going to come over here" he asked. I glared at him but still went to the bed and sat next to him.

"What movie should we watch" he asked, still flipping through the channels. "How about the Titanic" I said. "No you know I hate that movie" he said. "Fine pick whatever movie you want" I said while getting off the bed. "I'll be back I'm going to tell Dorota to bring us some food" I said as I left the room. I went downstairs and told Dorota to make us food. As I came back to the room I saw that the credits of a movie were beginning to play. "Really we're going to watch The Scarlet Pimpernel?" I asked "You know I love Percy's style" he said. "okay fine whatever" I said as I got on the bed next to him.

That's how we spent the rest of our day together. We watched movies and cuddled. Eventually we both fell asleep. When I woke up I was by Chuck's side and he was still asleep. I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was dressed and ready to leave. I looked at him and I didn't know what to say. But, before I could say anything he walked up to kissed me and said "Thanks Blair" and just like that he left.

_A/N: so my original thought of this chapter was meant to be longer. I planned Blair's memory to be more detailed but i really wanted to update today so I condensed the end a little. But the next chapter will go on onto what happens when the movie ends. so remember most of this chapter is still happening while the group is watching the movie. anyways hope you like it! i'll try to update on Friday, if not i will be sometime during the weekend. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_A/N: Hi guys so thanks for reading the story so far, I hope you guys like it! So there's not a flashback in this chapter but that's because I wanted to show how present Chuck and Blair interact a little more. Anyways enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the plot._

"I always love watching this movie" said Serena. Movie? We were watching a movie? As I looked at my surroundings I see that I'm sitting next to Nate and Chuck's next to me. Wait a minute who is that bimbo next to him? That's when I remembered. "Yeah the movie was good" I said. I can't believe we watched a whole movie while I just sat here and thought of my times with Chuck. While by his side a girl he's actually interested in is sitting. I'm so stupid I knew he never cared about me, but why must he rub it in my face, and why do I even care?

As I was thinking all of this Chuck stood up and pulled the girl up with him. "Well we must be going now we have… things to attend to" he said with a smirk. Stupid ho, that's all he wants. He'll get tired of her I know it! "Yeah man, and nice meeting you Jenny" Nate said.

"Yeah I should go too, bye guys" said Serena also getting up and going with Chuck and Jenny. "Bye guys nice meeting you" said the bimbo. "It was a pleasure" I responded with an icy glare. I couldn't help but notice Chuck grinning at my reaction. What is wrong with me? I have to control myself. I know! Two can play at that game. I made my way towards Nate and ran my hand down his arm and with a soft voice said "You're going to stay with me tonight right Nate?" he seemed to be a little surprised but quickly grinned "Yeah babe, I'll stay." Serena just smiled and said "I guess that's our queue to leave" Take that Chuck! I grinned even more widely when I noticed that he now had a frown. "Yeah we'll just see you guys tomorrow at the brunch." I said and watched them leave.

As soon as they were done I faced Nate and said "why don't we just go to sleep now I'm pretty tired and we have to wake up early tomorrow" he seemed to be disappointed but said "yeah sure I have to leave earlier to make sure I make it to jog with my dad" thank God he didn't protest! I don't think I can handle being with Nate right now. At least me and Chuck are even now, and I'll make sure I win this game. Nate went to the bathroom to take a shower and I used my time alone to text Chuck.

ME: WALDORF-1 BASS-1

CHUCK: DON'T START SOMETHING YOU CANT FINISH.

ME: YOU KNOW I NEVER DO.

CHUCK: I CAN THINK OF A FEW TIMES

ME: THOSE DON'T COUNT.

CHUCK: WELL TOMORROW IS A NEW DAY WALDORF SO BE READY.

I didn't text Chuck back but I knew he was right tomorrow was a new day and I had to come up with something better. Game was on.

"**We all know what's going on tomorrow the first brunch of the year, and this time it will be held at the Bass-Van der Woodsen house. You know I'll be there. These brunches always seen to bring drama, and we all know how much I like drama." –xoxo Gossip Girl**

The next day I woke up at eight in the morning. By now Nate had already left, which is good because I still wasn't ready to spend some "time" with him. Besides we were going to spend time together at the brunch. Since we had to wear white I decided to wear a white dress with patters on it. It covered me from neck to my thigh so it left space for imagination which I knew Chuck would like.

"Blair are you ready we have to leave now." I heard my mother yell. "Yes I'm ready" I answered and made my way downstairs. Since this brunch was for our parents to socialize we had to show up together, but of course this was also for us teenagers to be together, like always. All of us had grown up together because our parents knew each other since who knows when and so we were expected to be friends.

As soon as we arrived to the penthouse there were other people there already. My mom went to say hello to Lily and Bart. Nate still wasn't here but he would soon. I scanned the room looking for Chuck when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Looking for me darling?" the voice said, and it belonged to non-other than Chuck Bass. With a straight face I said "Actually I'm looking for Nate have you seen him?" he smiled and said "I thought he spend the night with you?" damn it I shouldn't have said I was looking for him. "Oh he did but he had to leave early in the morning" removing his arm from my waist I said "now if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." I left Chuck standing there; I knew that would get to him, if I pretended like his advances had no effect on me he hated that. So I went my way and looked for Serena.

I finally found her in her room still getting ready. "S you're still not ready?" I said and helped her put on her jewelry. "OH B! I have the best news ever!" she said with a dreamy look on her face "I've met the most wonderful guy" here we go again, I wonder who this new love is. "Who is it, do I know him?" I asked trying to sound curious which I was but I also knew that by the end of the week she would have a different guy. "Maybe, he goes to school with Chuck and Nate. His name is Dan and he's Jenny's brother"

"Oh God not you too Serena, first Chuck and now you. What is it with those Brooklyn people it's like we're having an infestation" I said making sure she knew of my disapproval. "Come on Blair don't be mean" said Serena. "Fine whatever, is he coming to the brunch?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, I don't think he's ready, I don't want him to feel overwhelm." I laughed "You're Serena van der Woodsen of course he's going to feel overwhelm." She seemed a little sad, maybe I am being too mean. "Anyways is he at least hot?" I asked hopefully she'll feel better if I seem to be interested. "Yes he is very handsome and he's so nice." "And you said he's not coming right?" I asked, does that mean his hoe of a sister is not coming either? "Nope he's not but I think Jenny is, it seems Chuck invited her last night" Serena said answering my question. God I need a drink!

There was a waiter coming our way and I took a flute of champagne, to others it might be too early to be drinking alcohol but in the Upper East Side it was never too early. As I was drinking my champagne Chuck made his way over, the blonde at his side. "Why hello ladies" he said with a wide smile on his face. "Hi, it's nice to see you guys again" said the blonde bimbo. "Serena I didn't know your mom took in charity cases" I said with an innocent smile. "Blair!" Serena said and gave me a look that said be nice. Fine if she wanted nice I could be very nice. "Hello Jamie, I hope you don't feel too overwhelm here, if you leave now nobody would blame you" I said my voice being very sincere. I saw the girl blush and she seemed to be at loss of words for a minute. "Umm no that's okay I feel fine, and its Jenny" she said. "Yeah whatever" I said. I grabbed another drink just as Nate came into the room. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to say hello to Nate." I said and left before they could say anything else. As I walked up to Nate and his parents I put on my best innocent face. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Archibald how are you" I said. "Hi Blair it's been a while since we've seen you, I hope you stop by the house soon" Anne, Nate's mom said. "We're fine Blair, now you kids have fun" said the Captain as they made their way to say hello to the other parents. I than faced Nate and gave him a lovingly kiss "Hi" was all I said. He smiled at me and kiss my check as he said "Sorry I had to leave so early today" I took his hand and said "it's okay don't worry about it"

For the rest of the evening all the teenagers were in the library, while the parents were in the living room talking about the latest business deals. I stayed by Nate's side the whole time not because I wanted to but because I had to show Chuck how happy I was with him. He also stood by blonde's side, but they never seemed to do anything intimate. It was around noon when Nate's mom came into the library and said "Nate we must go now, we promised your grandfather we would be at his house today" he got up from the couch and said "I forgot about that but okay I'll be out there in a minute" his mom than came over and said to me "It was nice seeing you today Blair, I hope you can come to the house sometime this week for dinner" I went to her kissed her on the cheek and said "Of course I'll let Nate know when I can go over" I said as she left the room. Nate than grabbed my hand and said "sorry I have to leave but I forgot I had to go with my grandpa, but I'll just see you tomorrow okay" he knew I was upset that he was leaving, and I was but I was also somewhat relieved. "It's okay and just text me to see if you're coming over tomorrow" I said. He went towards where Chuck and Serena were and said "I have to leave guys but I'll just see you Monday" Serena said "Bye Natie have fun wherever you're going" and Chuck said "Don't worry about Blair being alone we'll keep her good company" I can't believe he said that, I knew what he meant by that, that Basshole! Of course Nate had no idea what he was taking about so he said "Yeah thanks man" he took hold of my hand and we walked out towards the door. He leaned down and kissed me, he then said "I'll give you a call later" I kissed his cheek and said "bye, I'll miss you" and with that he was out the door.

This is not what I wanted; it's too early in the day to be at a party in which Chuck Bass was attending. At least that girl was by his side, but I would prefer if she was gone too. Why did he like her anyways? Well the score was even right now, but it was time to get the upper hand and I will do that by getting rid of that stupid girl.

_A/N: So Blair's a little jealous, but does Chuck really like this girl Jenny? Or is he just pretending? And why is it that Blair is always afraid to be alone with Chuck, is this just at parties or at any time during the day? Oh and the dress that Blair is wearing is the same she wore at the brunch in season one of Gossip Girl. Next Chapter will be up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy it none the less. A little Chair as asked for you guys._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but except for most of the plot. _

Now that Nate was gone I made my way back to the library to put my plan in motion. As soon as I walked in I saw Chuck and the girl sitting side by side on a couch he was whispering something in her ear and she was laughing and blushing at the same time. That's it this girl has got to go!

I went to Serena's side and started talking to her, trying to ignore Chuck and the girl. "Hey S! so tomorrow we should go shopping" I said. "Totally B! but I have to leave now, because I promised Dan I would meet up with him." She said while getting up. "What!? You can't leave me" I said if she leaves than it's just going to be me and Chuck, and that bimbo. "I'm sorry B but I promised Dan we would meet up" I knew I couldn't stop her so all I did was agree. "Fine but tomorrow we will go shopping" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

That Jenny girl also got up and said "mind if I go with you Serena, my dad will be mad if I stay out too long." Serena with a smile said "sure Jenny you can come!" this was my chance to make sure the girl did not show up again to our social gatherings. With an evil smile I said "Chuck shouldn't you take her home, after all you're babysitting her right?" as always him being the master of hiding his feelings if he had any said "she can get home on her own, she knows the way" he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later" he said while winking at her. "I'll call you later B!" Serena called out as she left the library. Leaving just me and Chuck well other people too, but they didn't really participate in our circle of friends.

"Just you and me like always" whispered Chuck in my ear. I felt his breath on my neck and I felt shivers that ran down my back. "I should probably leave too" I said though I really wanted to stay and see what happened. "Come on Blair loosen up, it's just you and me now" said Chuck. "Why don't you go after your friend, since you care so deeply for her" I said, God why did my voice sound like that! I have to control myself and play it cool. "Blair you know very well that you're the only one I ever want twice" That Mother Chucker! He brought her to my house on purpose knowing it would upset me, I glared at him as he said "you look very sexy when you're jealous" ughh he is so irritating "I wasn't jealous, why would I be jealous?" I said. "Come on Blair let's get out of here" he said as he pulled me out the library and down the hall to his room.

As soon as he locked the door to his room he approached me. I knew what would happen yet I did nothing to stop him, because I wanted him to continue. "We shouldn't Chuck" I said as he made his way towards me, he stop for a bit and said "Tell me to stop Blair, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to" tell him! Why can I just tell him I don't want to "I…" but I did want to and so instead of telling him I walked towards him and kissed him.

As his lips met mine felt my whole body explode with pleasure. He pushed towards the wall and I wrapped my legs around him our lips never parting. I felt his hands move up my legs and his lips started to kiss me down my neck. I began to take his jacket off and undo his bow-tie. He then carried me towards the bed, took off his shirt and was on top of me in a second. He was so beautiful I loved seeing him without a shirt especially when he was on top of me. We had done this many times before, never really going all the way but getting really close. And today was no different than other times.

As he continued kissing my neck he began to lift my dress up, I did nothing to stop him except help him get my dress off. He stopped for a second to stare at my body, but with him I never feel insecure. "You're so beautiful" he said as he began to kiss me down my neck all the way to my breast. It is than that he began to suck on the side. I knew I would have a hickey later but I didn't care. It's not like Nate would see anyways, me and him never went this far. Nate! Oh God this is wrong! But it feels so right. I brought his face towards mine and we both knew that was the signal to stop, we've done this so many times and we both understood each other. He then rolled off me and just laid beside me.

We were out of breath but neither of us spoke. "If he ever finds out he's going to hate us" was all he said. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I could never blame Chuck because he never forced me to do anything, we just sort of happened. By the time we realized our actions it was too late we had gone too far. And, even though he pretended not to care I knew he did. Nate was his best friend and I knew he didn't want to betray him like this, but we could just never avoid each other.

"I know, which is why he must never find out and we have to be careful not get caught" I said as I was sitting up and putting my dress back on. "So this is going to keep on happening?" he asked with a grin on his face. "No I still think we should stop, but if it does happen he can never know" I said. "Come on Blair you always say that it's going to stop but it never does" he said his voice pleading. "But that's because you never try!" I said with a harsh tone.

That's when I noticed his face change, he quickly got up put on his shirt readjust his bow-tie, put on his jacket and finally faced me as he said "Fine Blair if that's how you want it, from now on I will not pursue you anymore, I will not taunt you, and this will never happen again unless you pursue it. You win" and with that he was out the door.

What the hell did I do? But this is what I wanted, for Chuck to accept that we should end. For some reason it didn't feel like I won. Chuck was the one person I could always rely on, he's the one that gave me confidence. It was a weird relationship that we have and perhaps it was immoral but that's the way we were. I was with Nate because I loved him, and I was with Chuck because I desired him. I knew he felt the same way; it's true that he never took a girl twice. I always thought that he came back to me because we never truly had sex. But, I also think that it was his way of coping with things. He knew that I would always be there no matter how much I said no. It was a game we both loved to play. Could it be really be over?

_A/N: ok so I know this chapter's short but I think the content makes up for it. So next chapter I'm going to focus on how Blair deals with this new Chuck who doesn't taunt her, and I will also show another flashback of their previous history. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :]_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. But, I've been applying to college and keeping up with school so I've been real busy. Anyways again I'm sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter, not very long, but I wanted to put it up anyways. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot a little._

I have to say that life without Chuck was not exciting. Well it's only been two days since our last encounter and I haven't really seen him, but I already miss his text messages, his lustful glances when no one else is looking. I keep thinking that this is for the best but right now I don't know. Well I guess I should start getting ready for school. Today is going to be a long day and being with Nate is not getting any easier now that Chuck's not tempting me.

Of course I dressed in my school attire and made sure to add the right headband to go with my navy blue skirt, white stockings, and my white button up shirt. Now that I'm ready I should get going to school. With Nate in mind I left my house and made my way to school.

As I got to school I waited by the courtyard for my minions to bring me coffee. "OMG Blair I love your outfit today" said Penelope. "Where's my coffee?" I said flipping my hair to the side. "OH I forgot! But I'll go get it right now" she said and ran away to get coffee. What's wrong with this people they can't even manage to bring me my coffee.

"Hey B!" said a cheerful Serena who walked to the table I was sitting at. "Hey" was all I said; I was in no mood to be cheerful today. "Hey what's wrong you seem upset" Serena said who seemed to be paying attention for a change. "What? No I just need coffee, where's Penelope with my coffee?" I yelled.

"Calm down B, she's probably on her way" Serena said she than turn to me and said "are you and Nate fighting?" why would she think that I thought but I said "No why would we be fighting?" she just shrugged and said "I don't know whenever you're upset is because you and him fight so I figured you guys were fighting"

"Well no we're no fighting and look here he comes" I said as I got up to meet Nate who was just making his way to were me and Serena where sitting, but no Chuck by his side. "Hey" Nate said as he lightly kissed me. He then went and kissed Serena on the cheek. Where's Chuck? Why isn't he with Nate? I thought he was with him since he didn't come with Serena.

"And, Chuck?" I asked trying to make it sound casual. Serena made a face and said "Well since my mom and Bart are out of town Chuck had this girl over and ugh it was disgusting. But he'll be here soon" she said. So Chuck was with another girl already, I guess he did mean what he said at the party. "Anyways let's go to class" I said.

All that day I was bored, there was no messages to look forward to, and I knew that when I saw Chuck he wouldn't say any remark that only I would understand. He always said something whether he commented on my clothes or something we had previously done. But, neither Nate nor Serena ever paid enough attention to know what was going on. How did I get to this place where Chuck Bass was on my mind? Thinking about him always brought a smile to my face and I couldn't help but think of our time in his limo during freshman year.

"So tonight we're all going to this new club that just opened" announced a fifteen year old Chuck. "Eww I don't want to go to a club" I said, there would be people there dancing and drinking I'd rather stay home with Nate. "Nate why don't we stay home" I said but he was too distracted to pay attention and Serena said "No B we all have to go!" of course she loved going to clubs but then it was hard to get her home.

"Fine I'll go, but it better be good Bass" I said as I left the group to go home and prepare for tonight. It was Friday night and I was middle of October which meant it was going to be cold at night. What am I even supposed to wear? I've never really been to a club before. When I got home Dorota said "there's a package for you Miss Blair, I put in room" a package? I wonder who it's from.

I went to my room to find this nice box and around the box was a nice bow. I untied the bow and removed the paper that was on top there was a note that said _thought you could wear this tonight –C _

I quickly took out the dress that was in the box and opened my mouth; he couldn't really expect me to wear this dress. It was black and I have to say it was very nice, but it was short barely covering me, the neckline wasn't exposed but most of my back would be bare. I can't wear this! But it is really nice, and perhaps this is how people dressed to go to clubs.

Without thinking about the dress I got ready, and the dress was the last thing I put on. I knew he will be happy when he sees me in this dress, but at the same time it feels like he's won this time at the game. Oh well it just means that my move is next.

I was ready and just waiting on Nate to pick me up as soon as he arrived and saw me his mouth dropped and he gawked at me "Wow babe you look hot!" he said. "Thanks" was all I said, hmm he doesn't look so bad himself, and maybe tonight will be fun. "Come let's go meet Serena and Chuck" I said as I pulled him by the arm because he was still frozen at his spot.

We arrived at the club, and I was a bit nervous because this was definitely not my type of scene, but what the heck let's see what happens. We went into the club holding hands. We passed through sweaty people dancing until we made it to the V.I.P section, where Chuck and Serena were sitting down drinking martinis.

"Hey" Serena said while getting up and kissing my cheek. "You look really hot!" she said. "Thanks" was all I said and made my way to say hello to Chuck. He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist and said "I thought it would look good on you, as always you look ravishing" I only smiled and kissed his cheek. "So let's dance" said Serena, "Umm no I think I'll just take a drink" I said while sitting down "Come on!" she yelled and pulled Chuck by the arm. "You know I don't dance" he said as he refused to get up. "Fine come on Natie dance with me" he said and pulled Nate by the arm. Of course he didn't protest and he left to dance with her.

"Why don't you say me and you get out of here" Chuck whispered in my ear. "While that does sound tempting, we can't" I said as I sipped a martini. "Why not?" he asked, "It's not like they would notice" he said as he looked out into the dance floor. I looked too and saw that Serena was dancing with Nate, and they were laughing. I knew he was right, they wouldn't notice but it still wasn't right. "Another time Bass" I said which put an end to our conversation.

Eventually I did dance with Serena and Nate, Chuck stayed at his corner sipping drinks and talking to girls. But, finally it was time to leave and we were all taking Chucks limo. "Arthur, take Nate home, and then Serena" was all he said. The driver did as he was told; he knew it was always me and Chuck last in the limo. "So I had fun today, let's do it again tomorrow" said Serena already slurring her words. "Come on S this is your stop, I'll make sure Vanya takes you home" I said as I got of the limo and told the doorman to take Serena to her house, the perks of having servants.

As I got back in the limo Chuck pulled me towards him. I was sitting on his lap when I looked into his eyes. He wrapped his hands around me waist and said I've been waiting for you all night. We can't be doing this "Come on Chuck we shouldn't" I said as I tried to get off his lap, but he held on tight. I thought he was going to say how we should but instead he kissed me.

And I couldn't hold back anymore because I knew it was right, and I had been waiting for him all night too. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands brought me closer to him. He then started kissing my neck and sucking on my tender spot. I couldn't help but moan out his name, it was so easy to get lost with him. His hands then started to go up my dress and I let him, we had never gone this far before but I didn't care. I wanted him. It wasn't until his hands reached my underwear that I stopped him. "We can't Chuck" was all I said.

He let go off me and said "I know" I slid of his lap as I thought about what I was going to do. I knew it was hard for him to stop, next to impossible even. And so I slid to the ground in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide opened. "I think you know" I said with a smirk on my face, I had caught the great Chuck Bass of guard. "Are you crazy?" he said, he still couldn't believe I was willing to do this, "Yes" I said as I reached for his zipper, "Now shut up and enjoy this" I order as I took him in my mouth. He gasped a little at first but soon he started moaning.

"Blair" he screamed once I was done, "You are amazing" he said as he leaned over to kiss me. "I know" I said with a smirk and slid of the seat and out the door. "See you tomorrow Bass" was all I said as I closed the door. We had reached my apartment for a while now, but Arthur always knew never to interrupt. It's good to have loyal servants.

_A/N: so maybe this chapter was a little too much? I don't know, so please let me know I would really appreciate it. I will try to upload as soon as possible but as I previously said I've been really busy lately so please just bear with me. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I hope you guys are still with me. Anyways enjoy this chapter and please review, I would really appreciate it :]_

"I want you Chuck Bass, I've always wanted you" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked as he reached for me.

"I've never been more sure in my life" I responded as I let him pull me towards him.

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

It's been exactly ten days since I've seen Chuck and I have to say it was killing me. I knew that we were both doing the right thing because I belonged with Nate, and well Chuck was Chuck. My parents would never approve and he would never be interested anyways. So for these many reasons I knew that we had both made the right decision to stop fooling around. But, now that I don't have Chuck to entertain me, Nate seems to be different.

I don't know if it's because I never paid enough attention but when I talk it seems like he never listens, all he ever wants to do is make out, and to be honest I feel nothing when I kiss him. And, Serena is always off with her new boyfriend Dan, whoever that is. How did things change so much?

I was writing all of this in my diary when my phone went off, it was Nate.

"Hey Babe, want to do something tonight?" he asked "Like what?" I responded.

"I don't know let's go to the club, we haven't gone there in a while" he said. The club? That's the last place I want to go, all he does is dance with Serena and now that Chuck's not around I'll be bored to death. "No let's do something else" I said, "We can go on a double date with Serena" I added, I've been dying to meet this Humphrey boy. "Umm yeah sure" he said a little cold "Great I'll call her to let her know, I'll talk to you later" I said as I hung up the phone.

I quickly dialed Serena's number and waited for her to answer "What's up B!" she said in a cheery voice "Don't make plans for tonight we're going on a double date" I informed her "who exactly is we?" she asked "You and your boy toy with me and Nate obviously" I said rolling my eyes, she can be really dumb sometimes. "Umm I don't know if that's a good idea" she said a little nervous, "What's going on Serena? Ever since you came back you never seem to want to hang out anymore." I said, playing the you left me card always got her to do things "Fine where do we meet?" she asked. "Just come to my place at seven" I informed with a smile on my face she always fell for it. "Okay but B please be nice" she said "I'll try my best" I responded and quickly hung up.

I quickly went to get ready and when I least noticed they were waiting downstairs.

I made my way down and saw Serena with this scrawny boy, he wasn't ugly to look at but he was no Chuck, or Nate. "So B this is Dan" she said a little nervously. "Umm hi" he said a little uncomfortable "I'm Blair" I said no emotion on my face. "Where's Nate" Serena asked, "He should be here soon" I responded.

Just as I said that the elevator doors opened and out came Nate Archibald. I have to admit looking at him isn't the same as it was when we first started dating. And, even than it was always Chuck that got the most reaction out of me. "Hey" I said as I went and kissed him slightly on the lips. "You guys ready?" Nate asked.

"This is Dan" Serena said "Hey man I'm Nate" Nate said as he shook Dan's hand. "So where are we going?" asked Dan. "To this new restaurant that opened, I heard it's good" I announced. We all rode the elevator down, which was pretty awkward to say the least.

As we took a cap to the restaurant I couldn't help but think what was Chuck doing, since he wasn't hanging out with us? But no I can't think about him right now, I should forget about him unless its friend related.

Once we got to the restaurant we were seated at the table I asked to be reserved for us. The restaurant looked really nice, there were waiters dressed in tuxedos and the atmosphere was very sophisticated just how I liked it. "So said Nate you go to our school?" he asked Dan as he took a sip of his water. "Yes I have been since sixth grade" he responded sarcastically. "Hmm I never noticed you" responded Nate a little mean. What's his deal tonight anyways? I thought he was noble and all; Chuck's the mean sarcastic one, which suits him better anyways. Serena gave Nate a mean look and said "Well yeah Dan's a little quiet" while holding his hand, is it just me or is there a lot of tension here. If you'll excuse me said Dan while getting up. "Nate what's wrong with you, why are you being so mean?" demanded Serena, "Come on S it's just a little fun" I said, what's the big deal anyways, I should call Chuck and maybe we can mend things. "While you two fight I'm going to the lady's room." I announced as I got up from the table.

I left them bickering and made my way towards the bathroom, but if I do call Chuck what am I supposed to say? What if he's with someone anyways? What the hell! So I took my phone out of my purse and dialed his number without thinking about it any longer. I sat down as the phone begin to ring, one ring, two, three, maybe he's not going to answer. Just as I was about to hang up I heard "Blair" I was silent for a moment because I didn't know what to say "I miss you" I blurted out without thinking, but it's true I do miss him. "What about what you said?" he asked, I could hear from his voice that he was a bit nervous. "I know it's wrong, but I also know that I can't stay away from you" I said, what if he rejects me? "Where are you now Blair?" he asked, maybe he wants to come and get me. "On this stupid double date with Serena and new boy toy" the line was silent for a moment, it might have been only two seconds but to me it felt like an eternity. "You should stay there" was all he said, so I guess he's not interested after all. "I'll see you around B" he said and then he was gone.

This is all my fault I knew he never cared about me, that stupid Mother chucker he won. This is probably what he wanted to get me to tell him I cared and then he would laugh at my face and say he didn't care about me in that way. I was probably just a good flirt to him and that's all. I wasn't ready to go back out there so I sat on chair and tried my best not to cry. Once my face was composed I left the bathroom and made my way back to our table. But, as I was getting closer I could see Nate and Serena discussing something, she seemed to be upset but I didn't know why. They couldn't see me and so as I got closer to see what was going on I couldn't help but overhear Serena say "I didn't come back for you Nate, Blair's my best friend and she loves you" what is she talking about? "But at the Shepard wedding? I lost my virginity to you Serena" what!? They had sex!

How could they do this to me! Before they could see me I hurried up and left the restaurant. As I was leaving I saw Dan coming my way from who knows where. "Are we leaving?" he asked with a confused look on his face "I am" I said as I left the restaurant. I can't believe Nate and Serena did this to me, she's supposed to be my best friend!

That's when I realized something, me and Chuck had been doing the same thing to Nate for years now. But, for us it's different we can help it, and we both knew when to stop. Chuck why did have to tell me to stay with Nate! And Nate I had been saving myself for him all this time because I knew it was going to be special, but now how can it be?

I should've just slept with Chuck at least than it would have been honest between us. And why not? Nate slept with my best friend, maybe I can sleep with his. It wouldn't be bad either I have always wanted Chuck. Chuck, Chuck, Chuck!

"We're here" said the cap driver. Without knowing it I had taken a taxi and as I looked up I saw where we had stop. I got out and I knew there was a reason as to why I was here. I rode all the way up to the last from of the building. As the elevators door opened and I saw him standing there I knew what I was doing was right, because it had always felt right.

I walked towards him and looked him right in the eyes as I said "I want you Chuck Bass, I've always wanted you" I said.

He seemed to be a little confused at first but I think he understood what I was saying because he recovered quickly and said

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life" I responded as I let him pull me towards him and lead me towards his room.

_A/N: so again sorry that it took this long to update, but with a school break coming up I hope to write more often. Anyways to any of you who have a tumblr follow me! if you're following my story and follow me on tumblr I'll follow back, just send me a message on fan fiction telling me your name so I can know who you are. My URL is .com_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: only two episodes left! :((( Anyways thank you guys, who review my story I really appreciate it, lets me know people actually read my story. Sorry I haven't updated it, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl._

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life" I responded as I let him pull me towards him and lead me towards his room.

He opened the door while still holding my hand. I looked at him very close as always he was dressed to the best. He was wearing a suit with a signature bowtie. He looked gorgeous.

He turned around to face me as he locked the door; we looked at each other for what seemed to be hours but were only seconds. He then touched my cheek, and that's when I lost it. We both leaned towards each other and I felt his lips crush mine. His tongue made its way into my mouth and it was as if we were having a battle. He turned me around and now my back was against the wall as he was unbuttoning my dress. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I took this chance to take off his bow tie and unbutton his shirt.

He and I had been in these types of situations before but this time it felt different. He had finally reached the last button and I was now in only my lacy underwear and tights. As I reached his belt he lifted me up with the wall as my support I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel how hard he was. I couldn't help but moan because I had never felt this before; I was actually going to lose my virginity with Chuck!

His lips were now slowing kissing my neck up and down. I threw my head back and moaned again, he then carried me to the bed and laid me down. He stopped kissing me for a while and just looked at me as if to admire me. And he didn't make me feel insecure like I would feel with Nate, because I could see it in his eyes that he truly admired me. "You are beautiful" he said his eyes staring into mine, before I had a chance to answer his lips were on mine again. His hands were roaming my body, his touch so gentle. I felt like everywhere he touches me I was on fire. His hands made their way slowly towards my shoulders and I could feel him hesitating whether he should take my bra off or not. "I want you chuck" I whispered on his lips, which seemed to trigger his actions because he continued to explore my body. As the straps of my bra fell down my arms and chuck unstrapped the back he stopped once more to admire me before he continued to ravish my body. He took my chest in his mouth, and the feelings I got were like none other. I was being driven to insanity and he still wasn't in me.

At this point I felt like I need him, I was done with foreplay. And so I took matters into my own hands. I slid my hands to his back and dug my hands deep, this earned me a deep moan from him. Finally it seems like I've only been the one moaning. After caressing his back my hands move to his chest and made their way down to his boxers. I pulled the elastic and only caught a glimpse of him before he moved my hand away from him. "Not yet" he said as his hands made their way towards my underwear. His hands seemed to caress the lace covering me before pulled them down. Now I was completely naked, but again he didn't make me feel insecure.

His hands made their way down and they were now spreading my legs apart, I could feel how wet I was, because I was definitely ready for him. "Come on chuck!" I screamed to his ear. Just as I said I felt a finger go in me and this time I moaned louder than before. "Chuck" I screamed again "I need you in me!" I moved my hands towards his boxers again and this time I managed to pull them down. He seemed to stop torturing for a bit to grab something from his night stand and I realized it was a condom. He ripped the packet opened and rolled the condom on, and I could barely wait those seconds because Chuck Bass had prepared me very well. He looked down at me again and leaned down to kiss me; just as his tongue enter my mouth he also entered me. I felt a splash of pain but as hi began to slowly move in me the pain went away and all I could feel was pleasure.

"Chuck" I screamed as we were done, all he did was grunt as his face laid at the crook of my neck. We laid like that for a while, he was still in me but I didn't want him to move. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt complete, were finally together like were always meant to be. The disaster that waited for us could wait until tomorrow because for now me and Chuck were finally together and no one could ruin that.

_AN: I know it was short but… too much? Too little? Let me know. I'm not good are writing sex scenes anyways give me your opinion. And another question what do you guys think, give them their happy ending now? Or keep the story a little bit longer to make things more interesting? Just want to know what you guys think, doesn't mean I'll actually do it. Anyways follow me on tumblr:** igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **no spaces_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever, I seemed to have a writer's block for this story. If you're still with me I hope you like this chapter and again so sorry. But how was that finally? At least our OTP won, and they reproduced :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl._

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw some dark walls, the room was dark as well there weren't really any decorations up and it was really neat. Where am I? that's when I felt the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I turned around and came to face with Chuck, he was still asleep and he looked so peaceful.

The events of the previous night started flooding to me and I couldn't help but blush a little. My body was sore now and I ached all over but I also know what happened with Chuck and I was amazing. I still can't believe such pleasures could be achieved.

But, at the back of my head I felt guilty as well because sleeping with Chuck wasn't only for my benefit but because I wanted to get back at Nate for sleeping with Serena. I just hope Chuck doesn't figure this out because than he and I will never have a chance at us. For years we've had this weird relationship together and now maybe we could actually try to be together.

After laying there awake for a few minutes I decide it's time to get up, I have no idea what time it is but I know Dorota will be worried that I didn't come home last night. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, while Chuck still asleep.

It doesn't take long until I feel the shower door being open and some arms grabbing my waist. I feel his mouth on my neck and it feels wonderful. I turn around and grab him by the hair and kiss him. This feels amazing to be able to hold him like this, the way I've always wanted to hold him.

I always thought I would lose my virginity to Nate, but now I know I was l always meant to lose it to Chuck. Without realizing it I've always belonged to Chuck, they guy I could only love from afar.

I wonder what our parents would think if we start dating. His dad probably won't care; maybe he'd even be happy that he's seeing a "nice" girl like me. The problem would be my mom; she's always wanted me to be with Nate. The name Archibald could take me places, but what about Bass? I think she would like some of Bart's influence on the city, though he's new money it seems as if he already owns the city.

As we were done of another round in the shower we both get out and he wraps a towel around me. I make my way back to the room and start putting on my clothes back on, when I turn around I see Chuck come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. I can't help but admire his body, he's just pure perfection.

I turn around and start fixing my hair because I know that if I keep on looking we won't achieve on getting dress. We both seem to be avoiding conversation though. I think it's because we're both scare of what's going to happen next.

Rejection would be the appropriate word. He's scared of me rejection him, and I'm scared of him rejection me. I don't exactly know if he's ready to be in a relationship with me, and then there's Nate.

When I'm finally done with my hair I turn to face him again. This time he's fully clothed, we face each other for a minute neither of us sure of what to do. I smile at him and he smirks back.

"So, what now?" I ask a little scared of his response.

"Now it's time we go out to brunch" he answers as he offers me his arm to take.

Without thinking about it I take his arm, I suppose we should eat before we discuss anything further. So we leave the empire and head out for brunch. The ride is pretty quiet I sit next to him and let him hold me. We don't kiss, or initiate any hot make out session and I have to say it feels nice.

We finally reach our destination and the driver opens the door. Chuck gets out first and I quickly follow, that's when I face the building in front of us.

"You didn't tell me brunch was going to be at Lily's" I accuse, how I will explain my reasons of being with him at this hour.

"You never asked" he simply stated with his not my fault smile. I don't know if it was the sex but today I was in a very good mood so I shrugged my shoulders and followed him inside the building.

As we reached the floor to the Bass-Van der Woodsen apartment I saw that they were all there and only seemed to be waiting for Chuck, but surprise surprise I was there too.

"I hope you don't mind I invited Blair" Chuck asked Lily as he kissed her on the cheek. I avoided Serena's questioning look.

"Oh of course not" Lily answered as she came over to say hello to me. I felt a bit awkward because usually I was invited to these events by Serena not Chuck. If all goes well I guess they'll have to get used to it.

Chuck pulled a chair for me and I sat. To my benefit he sat next to me, but unfortunately Serena was sitting in front of me. Lily quickly started making conversation with Chuck and so Serena leaned over the table and whispered "What are you doing with Chuck?"

Oh like she could question me, "I was upset last night and so Chuck was there for me" I answered I know she'll understand what I was trying to say.

"B! Come on, with Nate's best friend? This is low even for you." she stated

"Oh like you're one to talk" I answered back, maybe this will shut her up.

"Do you know what will happen when Nate finds out, or when Chuck figures out you only did this to get back at Nate?" she asked.

"Look you don't know anything about me and Chuck, so keep you're pretty little mouth shut!" I say.

Chuck seemed to notice that something was going because he turned towards me with a questioning look. I simply smiled and squeezed his thigh as to let him know everything was fine. He stiffened a little at my touch but quickly composed himself.

"so Blair how's school going?" Bart asked

"Oh it's going great, it's our last year so classes aren't as demanding" I answered back.

"What are your plans for after high school?" he asks

"I plan to go to Yale and study business, so one day I can take over my mother's company" I happily stated. If there was one thing I was sure of it was my future.

"Excellent plans" he said and after a pause added "perhaps you could be a good influence on my son" the look he gave us made meant he knew there was something going on between us.

I didn't answer back and nothing major happened for the rest of the meal. All I knew is that I wanted to leave so I could talk to Chuck and try to figure out what we were going to do. And, I also wanted to avoid Serena and her stupid questions.

As if he could read my mind Chuck stood up and said "well I think it's time I took Blair home, father, Lily, and of course my lovely sister" he offered me his arm and I gladly took it.

"It was a wonderful meal Lily and nice seeing you again Mr. Bass, Serena" I said as I got up. We walked away together not touching but very close together.

It was time for our little conversation, and if I was being honest I was a little nervous.

* * *

_AN: hope you guys liked it, and please please review! I ask nicely. Reviews are motivation for me to write, if I receive none I don't really have that need to write, but with just one the urgency becomes greater. I'll try to update as soon as possible_

_And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

It was time for our little conversation, and if I was being honest I was a little nervous.

We rode the elevator down in silence, we walked out towards his limo and still no words. I couldn't stand the silence but I didn't know what to say. Neither of us did, we were both scared of what was to come.

The ride to my house was short but it felt very tense because we didn't talk another awkward elevator ride to my floor. I went up the stairs to my room and he followed. Lucky for me my mom wasn't home and Dorota did whatever I tell her to do.

Once in my room I went to my closet and changed into a more comfortable dress. When I got out I saw Chuck sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me. I walked towards him as he looked up at me. Before he could say anything I said "So what now?"

I couldn't read a single expression on his face; he took my hand and said "I don't know"

"I'm not with Nate anymore" I said, maybe this will make him decide to say the words I so wanted to hear.

"I kind of figured, but it still doesn't mean he'll be okay with it" he said letting go of my hand and placed both on the edge of the bed holding onto the comforter with a tight grip.

"He'll get over it" I said getting closer to him

"And your mom?" he asked; he knew how much of her approval I needed just like he needed his father's.

"I don't think she will mind the Bass influence on her company" I said finding an answer to all his excuses. But, I knew that he wanted me to be sure I had more to lose than him. I put my hand under his jaw and tilted it to face me.

His eyes were still avoiding mine however "What about your status as Queen B?" he ask while letting of the sheets and putting one of his hands on the side of my leg.

"Please getting Chuck Bass is enough for me to rule the world" I said in an obvious tone. It was true no one could ever tame Chuck Bass, and if Blair Waldorf could make him settle for one girl than she must be a hell of a girl. No one would dare to mess with me.

Both of his hands were now the sides of my legs and going up "in that case… Blair Waldorf will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Wow I never expected a formal question.

"I would love to be Chuck Bass's girlfriend" I said leaning forward and kissing him full on the lips. The kiss didn't last long because I pulled away.

"We can't tell people yet, I have to break up with Nate officially and we probably need to wait at least a week to make us official" I said sitting down next to him.

"Don't worry we never got caught before we won't get caught now" he said with a smirk as he pull me back onto his lap.

We were in the middle of a kiss when Dorota yelled out "Miss Blair, Mister Nate here to see you"

Quickly I got off Chuck's lap and looked at him; he grunted and fell back towards the bed.

"I guess I better start by telling him things are over" I said looking at Chuck. I could that he was worried I would forgive Nate like I always did but I gave him a reassuring look and walked towards the door.

"Don't move" I told him before closing the door. I fixed myself a little before walking downstairs.

As I was descending the stairs I saw Nate at the bottom with some flowers. He was wearing the green sweater I had given him; he looked nice but I do prefer the darker looks.

"Hey babe why did you leave last night?" he asked giving me the flowers and making an attempt to kiss me.

Before he could kiss me I faced the other way and said "Dorota put these in water" she came and took the flowers. "Listen Nate we need to talk" I said as I walked to the living room.

He followed me with a confused look on his face. "About what?" he asked

"Listen, I don't think me and you are working out. You're a nice guy but to be honest lately it feels like we're together out of custom. Nothing's the same and I think it's better if we just ended things now because above everything we are friends" I said in a gentle and slow tone making sure he understood what I was saying.

"Did I do something?" he asked this time with a really confused look on his face. Yes you did something! I wanted to say but I didn't give him the satisfaction.

"I just don't feel the same anymore, I think we both know that it's time for us to end" I said again in a slow voice.

I guess he never expected me to say this because he said "But you and me, we're supposed to get married"

"Is that what you really want Nate, come on we're seventeen who knows when we'll get married. The only reason you think we're supposed to get married is because our parents want us to. What do you want?" I asked.

He seemed to think it over for a few seconds, finally his face seemed resolved because I knew that deep down he didn't love me the way couples loved each other.

"I guess you're right, we are too young to know all of this, and maybe taking a break is for the best" he said standing up from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Yes Nate this is for the best" I said going up to him and kissing him on the cheek "I'll see you around" I added before making my upstairs.

It still hurt though; I still loved Nate in a way. I always thought we were going to get married and have the perfect family. But, he was never the one that satisfied me, that person was waiting for me upstairs.

I didn't go in my room once I was upstairs I stood by my door contemplating the events that have happened. Perhaps it was wrong for me to sleep with Chuck partly because I wanted to be even with what Nate did. I just hope Chuck never knows that because than I know I'll lose him for sure.

Finally ready to face Chuck I twisted the handle and got inside the room. I closed the door and locked my back towards him, I knew he was on the bed. I turned to face him but he wasn't looking at me.

He was laying on my bed his shoes on the floor. He was looking at the ceiling of my room with his hands behind his head. I liked the image I was seeing Chuck Bass spread on my bed with a black suit and to finish it his bow-tie on top.

"That was interesting" he said turning towards me.

"Yeah" I said walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge. I bend down a little to take off my shoes and climb into bed with him.

"You know what else is interesting?" I asked as I made my way to his lap and straddled him. His hands automatically went to me legs. Smirking I unzipped my dress and took it off leaving me in my nice La Perla lingerie.

"I can think of a few things" he said smirking up at me a looking down at my attire obviously liking what he saw.

Things were sure to get interesting from here on out what being Chuck Bass's girlfriend was going to take energy, starting now.

I leaned down and kissed him deeply, my lips left his mouth and made their way to his neck taking off the bow-tie and unbuttoning his shirt as I kept going down.

This sure was going to be interesting.

* * *

_AN: Thanks guys so much for reviewing the previous chapter hope you guys liked this one._

_I will try to update as soon as I can hopefully by next week? I don't know._

_So don't forget __**REVIEW!**__ Pretty please it will only take like 30 seconds._

_And don't forget follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_AN: no excuses to why it's taken so long life happens. But I am sorry! Hope you guys are still with me. Don't forget to leave a review at the end! :]_

For the past week everything seemed to be bliss of pure happiness. Who ever knew Chuck Bass was a romantic. The only downside to that is that no one really knew we were together now, it's a good thing gossip girl hasn't posted anything about us spending time together, but I'm sure it's bound to happen soon.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here for you" Dorota called out. I guess I should start outing me and Chuck's relationship by telling Serena first. I made my way downstairs ready to face Serena I just hope I can control my anger and not tell her that I know about her and Nate. We've been a little rocky for a while now.

"Hey S, what brings you here?" I asked as I made my way to the last step of the stairs.

There just under the stairs stood Serena with her long legs and long blonde hair. She was wearing a tight black skirt with some black tights and leather boots, a very revealing red shirt and a black coat.

"You've been MIA and I wanted to know what was up" she said turning around facing me offering some coffee she brought along with some treats from the bakery.

Taking the coffee I made my way to the sofa and sat down, I took a sip of the coffee; it was prefect just the way I liked it sweet but not too sweet. "As you know I've been busy with Chuck" I answered no point in waiting any longer.

"B what are you doing with Chuck?" she asked with a look on her face that made it clear she was disgusted.

"Well if you really wanna know…" I started but didn't finish because she said "Eww you and Chuck?" she questioned.

"Yes me and Chuck and take that look of your face it doesn't suit you" I said crossing my legs.

"Come on B me and you both know this is just to make Nate mad" she said trying to me see "reason"

"This has nothing to do with Nate, which by the way we're over, what me and Chuck have is real more than what it was with Nate." I say adding the end in a whisper.

"But you're always talking about how you and Nate will marry and have two kids" she said seeming genuinely surprised at my change of events.

"Yeah well things change I don't love Nate anymore." I say, and I can tell she has a look on her face thinking about my comment a little longer than usual.

"Aren't you worried of what people will say at school about you and Chuck, aren't your minions going to stop following you?" she asked

"Is that what you want? So you can be the new Queen B again?" I asked this time getting upset I put the coffee down and stood up.

She of course did not get up and said "No, no I'm just curious" while putting her hands up in a calm down way.

"Well all people will say is how did Blair Waldorf manage to tame the great Chuck Bass?" I said in a proud voice.

"What's this I hear about taming Chuck Bass?" said a voice behind me, who belonged to none other than the devil himself.

I went to him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips; he seemed a little surprised but didn't question it.

"I was just telling Serena about us" I explained as he put an arm around my waist.

"Well hello sis" he said as he moved to sit on the couch and I followed.

"This is just too weird" said Serena standing up and getting her things, "I'm going to see Dan but I hope you guys know what you're doing" she finished as she made her way to the elevator.

"Why is it that she always seems to think she's smarter than she actually is?" I asked Chuck facing him.

"Because she's blonde" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I guess it's time I had a talk with Nate right?" he questioned me.

I thought about it, I know time was running out about us doing the right thing and coming out clean instead of gossip girl ruining everything.

"I suppose so that way we can appear at social gatherings together without being questioned." I said with a smile on my face.

"speaking of social gatherings I just came to tell you that you are expected at the Bass-Van der Woodsen household for dinner, my father seems to find you interesting." He said getting up and putting on his coat again.

"Meeting the parents?" I asked

"I'll see you at seven" he said as he kissed me briefly but sweet.

**Chuck's POV:**

I left Blair with a doubt on my mind. I know how I felt about her I always have, but I also knew she always belonged with someone like Nate. I'm still surprised we're actually doing this relationship thing, that I'm doing it.

I need to talk to Nate and tell him before he finds out the wrong way, I don't want to lose my best friend.

**Spotted C leaving B's place, they seem to be spending a lot of time together lately. I sense something BIG coming and you'll be hearing it from me. XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**

Without wasting any more time I dialed Nate's number

"Hey man what's up?" he answered.

"Nathaniel I need to talk to you, I'll be over in ten." I said keeping the talk brief.

"Sure thing man" he said in a happy tone.

I walked outside and went in my limo. I scrolled the divider and said "To Nathaniel's Arthur" he nodded and put the divider back up. Now how am I going to tell him that I am now with his ex-girlfriend?

Time seemed to pass by fast because in a matter of seconds or so it felt we were parking outside the Archibald's house.

I waited until Arthur opened the door and then got out, "Thanks Arthur, this shouldn't take long" I said and went up the stairs to the house. I ringed the bell and Nate opened the door.

"Hey man, where you've been I haven't seen you in like a week" he said in typical Nate way.

"We see each other in school" I stated and went inside to his living room.

"yeah but that doesn't count" he said following me.

"Look I'm not staying long, but we need to talk" I said turning around to face him.

His face went from playful to serious and said "yeah what's up?"

I really didn't know how to start so I said "I know you and Blair broke up"

He seemed sad for a bit but said "yeah I don't know why everything seemed fine but then she goes and breaks up, I don't know."

"Well I wanted to do this the right way, but me and Blair are sort of together now" I said waiting for his reaction.

He seemed a little surprised and I could see he was upset "is that why she broke up with me?" he asked.

"Did she cheat on me with you?" he questioned. I knew I shouldn't say anything but I couldn't help myself.

"If she did you can't really judge now can you Nathaniel?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned me with a surprised look.

"I know what happened with Serena, my dear Nathaniel so you really don't have room to question" I said.

"That was more than a year ago, did you tell her?" he asked.

"No I didn't tell her, but if I found out she's bound to know soon. Doesn't make much of a difference now that you guys are over, but she'll still be mad" I said.

"I thought we were friends" he stated as a last attempt to make me feel guilty.

"We are which is why I'm telling you upfront" I said making my way to leave.

I turned back around and said "don't let this change things, you and her weren't really even meant to be. You were just together because it was expected. Now you're actually free to do what you want and I think we both know what that is" with those last words I left and went back to the car.

Now to prepare for dinner and presenting my Blair as my official girlfriend I really hope I'm not making a mistake.

_AN: what do you think? Thanks for those who last reviewed. I hope you guys are still with me and I ask very nicely if you could leave a review. _

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_AN: Enjoy! Sorry it took this long._

_Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl._

It sounds silly that me Blair Waldorf was going to "officially" meet Chuck Bass's parents. Who would have ever thought now only to find the right outfit to wear? "Dorota!" I yelled calling for my Polish maid.

She came running into my room and out of breath said "Yes Miss Blear?"

Looking at my closet I said "I need to find the perfect outfit, something that says a well behaved girl, a good student, and overall someone who has good taste in fashion" I turned around to face Dorota and saw that she was just standing there.

"Well chop, chop Mister Chuck will be here soon" I said imitating the way she says Mister Chuck.

I don't even know why I'm worrying so much anyways after all Serena did live over there now so it's not like I haven't met his parents before. Well I guess Lily's not really his mom but still I should have nothing to worry about.

"What about this?" she asks while taking out a red dress that was opened from the back.

"No, no that's all wrong I said a good girl they can't think I'm just another one of his hookups" I yelled at her, was it so hard to find something I specified for.

"And this" she asks while pulling out a navy blue dress that wasn't too long and was nice but still fashionable.

"Perfect, now leave so I can change, and make sure to tell me when Chuck arrives" I said dismissing my helpful maid.

After putting on the dress I looked over to see myself on my mirror, I had to admit I look very nice and prim. My hair of course was in perfect curls with a navy headband, while I had on the dress with some small black pumps. I was wearing some diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. I knew my outfit said I was a well-bred Upper East sider.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is here" I heard Dorota call out from downstairs. Just on time.

I grabbed my purse and walked out my room. I was descending the stairs and I saw Chuck standing at the bottom with peonies on his hands. He smiled at me and I smiled back observing his attire. Of course he was in a tuxedo with a red bowtie. Out outfits didn't match but red goes good with navy blue.

"Hello beautiful" he says as he kisses my hand and hands me the peonies.

I smell them and give them to Dorota as I say "put these in water" she takes the flowers from my hand and hurries out the room.

"Ready?" I ask, he only nods and offers his arm which I gladly take.

The elevator ride was a bit quiet because neither of us knew what to say. He has never dated anyone and all of I've ever dated is Nathaniel Archibald, I don't know what I would talk to Chuck Bass about. It's weird because before we got together we had no trouble speaking or perhaps not speaking and taking action.

"Will Serena be there?" I asked I hope she is I haven't really talked to her but I know her being there would make things slightly less nerve wracking.

"No she is spending the afternoon with Brooklyn boy, so it will only be you, me, Lily, and my father" he said. I didn't respond and I guess he could tell that I was a bit nervous.

"Relax, my father already loves the idea of me actually dating someone and you being Blair Waldorf just seems to make it better" he says with a grin.

"Well I am Blair Waldorf" I said with a smirk already feeling a bit better. I just didn't want Bart to judge me too quickly and think I wasn't good enough for the great Chuck Bass.

"Did you talk to Nate?" I quietly asked once we were in the limo.

"Yes, he was surprisingly not too upset" he said while playing with my hands. I truly did feel sorry for Nate but we were just not working out anymore.

Within a few minutes we were at his house since they moved out of the Palace and into a real penthouse. Vania opened the door for us and said "Hello Mister Chuck, Miss Blair" Chuck nodded at him and I smiled. I knew he had taken interest in my maid but I will ask her about that later.

We took the elevator to the top floor and when the doors opened I heard Lily say "Blair you look lovely" she walked towards me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, you do too" I said in return to her compliment. "Come in Bart's waiting in the dining room" she said while motioning of us to follow her.

Once we were in the dining room I saw Bart sitting down but stood when he saw us "Blair nice to see you again" he said in a serious tone this man can be really scary at times. "Mr. Bass the pleasure's all mine" I said in a polite tone.

"Well why don't we sit down, you must be hungry, it's a little late for dinner" said Lily as she sat down next to Bart. Chuck pulled a chair for me and I sat down while he sat on the other side of his father.

"So how's school so far?" asked Bart while looking my way.

"Oh it's going great so far" I said with a smile. I looked down at my food and saw that we were eating smoked salmon with a baked potato and some vegetables. To drink we had nothing but the finest wine.

"So I hear you and Charles are dating now?" asked Lily after a couple of silent minutes.

"Yes we are" I responded with a smile, I hope I looked sure of myself.

"Well I think that's great" she said with a huge smile on her face, while taking a sip of her drink. I simply smiled back.

"Perhaps you could be a good influence on him" said his father with looking at him with a stern tone.

"She is nothing but the best influence" Chuck said with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the dinner went pretty well we talked about college and his father was glad to hear of my plans for the future. I still didn't know what Chuck wanted to do because we haven't talked about this but I guess we will eventually.

Before I knew it was time for me us to go. "Thank you so much for dinner Lily, Mr. Bass" I said as I was putting on my coat.

"The pleasure was all ours" said Lily with a smile.

"You are welcome over anytime" responded Bart. Chuck and I both kissed Lily on the cheek to say goodbye and I simply waved at Mr. Bass while Chuck nodded at him and said "Father"

It was a strange relationship that they had but I knew all Chuck wanted was to make him proud.

Once we were at my house I asked Chuck "Do you want to stay?" I was kind of hoping he would.

"Mm maybe for a bit, we do have school tomorrow" he said with a smirk.

"When has that ever stopped you?" I questioned while pulling his hand to follow me to my room.

As soon as we were in my room I closed the door and locked it, I pushed Chuck to sit on my bed which he gladly did. I stood in front of him and took of my dress leaving me in only my slip. I could see his eyes darken as he looked at me from head to toe.

His hands only made their way to my waist and he pulled me roughly against him. "I didn't tell you but you looked very nice today" he whispered in my ear making me shiver with his tone. "That's a word you never use, nice" I said while playing with his hair and slightly pulling it. He laughed a little and said "yes because under the nice exterior there's a fire burning for things that "nice" girls don't do" he pulled me on top of him and I was now straddling him.

I looked at him and brought my hands to his bow-tie carefully undoing it. I than worked on his shirt slowly unbuttoning it while revealing his torso. He took off his shirt and rolled me underneath him, he brought his lips towards mine and kissed me passionately. My hands moved to his chest going to his back and digging my nails in him. His mouth moved towards my neck as he laid a trail of kisses on it. His hands roaming my body I could feel myself moan at his movements.

I tugged the belt of his pants as he was sucking on the sweet part of my neck, I knew I would have a mark tomorrow but I didn't care. Finally the last of our clothes were gone and we resumed out activities.

"Are you sure you're not going to stay?" I asked Chuck while lying on his chest.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow?" he asks in a pleading voice.

"But I want you to stay with me" I said in a seductive voice.

"Please Blair don't do this, tomorrow everyone will find out and I can't stay or else gossip girl will tell before we arrive to school" he said trying to reason with me.

"Fine, but you better be here on time tomorrow" I said angrily.

"Of course" he got up and began to dress. Once he was dress he came over to the bed and said "After tomorrow I can stay every night if you want" I was going to turn my face but he put his hand under my chin and leaned down to kiss me.

"Tomorrow I'll be here at 7:30" he said as he walked out. I laid back down with a huge smile on my face I too couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Spotted C leaving B's please in a rough state, they have something big coming and I have a feeling tomorrow we'll all find out. **

**-XOXO Gossip Girl**

_AN: thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry if Chuck's a little ooc but I figured I got too many heart breaks during the show because he was so indecisive I didn't want my story to be a heartbreak as well. But, who knows what will happen later on. And I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer._

_Anyways please, please review!_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_AN: words cannot explain how sorry I am. I have no excuses none that count anyways all I can say is that life happened and I found myself without inspiration. For those who will still read this I have to say is thanks! You guys are the best! And to those who stopped looking I say that I understand and again I apologize for the long wait, but here I am. I won't promise to update on a certain day as I will be afraid to let you guys down, however I do promise to keep this story going and I will try my best to update soon and to keep on updating. It's summer so I really have no excuse, this story is still not over so to make this note over ENJOY!_

* * *

It was now almost 7:30 and that mother chucker still wasn't here. Glancing at the mirror I kept of fixing my hair making sure it looked perfect. He knew I strived for perfection and being late was not a good thing. I'm going to kill him when he gets here.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here for you" I hear Dorota call, I looked at my watch and saw that it was exactly 7:30. I angrily walk down the stairs making my steps hard and noisily making sure he knew I was mad.

"Hello, always ravishing even in a school uniform" he said while looking at me from head to toe. When he saw that I didn't respond I smirked.

"You thought I was going to be late" he laughed while saying this, why did he have to know me so well.

"It's not funny basshole" I said while putting on my coat and grabbing my purse angrily.

"You think that after all these years I didn't know what it meant for Blair Waldorf to be punctual?" he questioned while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards the elevator.

I only glared at him but walked with him to the elevator. Once inside he press the button with the number one on it.

"You haven't even properly greeted me" he said his eyes looking innocent.

"And how would a proper greeting be?" I questioned while facing him.

"Like this" he said while pulling me harshly towards him and kissing me. I refused to kiss him at first but I couldn't resist him so I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck reached for his hair and tugged it. I knew it must have hurt him a little because he pulled back and said "If you want to play rough all you have to do is ask"

I have him my huge innocent smile at the same time the doors from the elevator opened. I walked out the elevator and on my way outside, I didn't look back to face him because I knew he was following.

Once outside I saw his limo parked right in front of the building, I greeted Arthur with a smile and got in, Chuck following close after me. To be quite honest I was a little nervous to face all the people at school, I wasn't too sure of what their reactions were going to be.

It was hypocritical of me to point out all the unworthiness of the people around me and then me come out and date Chuck; a playboy. Things could either go terribly wrong and I lose my title as Queen B, or things could go right and my power will just be proven to be that much stronger.

"Everything's going to be fine" Chuck said while pulling me closer towards him.

"What if they think I'm weak?" I asked while playing with his tie and laying my head on his shoulder. I wasn't afraid to show my concerns in front of Chuck because he understood me like no one else did.

"You are the strongest person I know, anyone who doubts that are idiots" he said in a reassuring tone. I was really grateful for his words, apart from being true they made me feel secure. And, I made the choice of dating him now I have to pay the consequences.

With no more time to think of the outcome of today the limo came to a stop. Thinking the same thing we both turn to face each other. At the same time we lean in and kissed a reassurance to both of us.

There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Arthur questioning whether he should open the door, he truly does know how things work here in the Upper East Side. Chuck knocked back and the door opened widely, he got out first and extended his hand for me. I looked outside the sun was shining bright and without avoiding the inevitable I took his hand and got out of the car.

It was one of those infamous moments when everyone in the courtyard stopped to see what was going on. On a bench was Serena smiling down at us, with a gaze of amusement at us. On the other side by the gates I could see Nate, he too was looking our way his gaze wasn't sad but he didn't look mad either, a good sign I presume.

Just like the stares all of our phones went off and we all knew who it was.

**No one expected that right? Well it seems our Queen B was not happy with golden boy N, so she went after the devil himself none other than CB. Have fun kids! I'll be watching.**

**-you know you love me XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**

I groaned at her expression of words at how things worked out, but I didn't really expect her to say things any different.

Wanting this show to be over I grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him towards Serena. As we passed various people there were whispers.

"Why him?" "So Nate's single?" the comments seemed endless and pointless.

"Hey B!" yelled Serena excitedly while getting up from the bench she was sitting on and kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I can't believe you guys are official now, we are like legit sisters now" she continued with her babbling.

"Calm down Serena, you excitement seems to be toned own" said Chuck but he too seemed happy because he had a smile on his face so I knew he just said that to make Serena feel dumb, an activity we both enjoyed.

"Well, well going to the best friend, that's a little low even for you B" said Penelope who was sitting just behind Serena.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Penelope" I said in an voice with authority.

Scrunching up her nose like she always does she said "Of Chuck Bass?"

"If anyone was going to get Chuck Bass to be a one woman kind of man, it was going to be me, not you." I said and even though she had a crush on Nate I knew she wouldn't have minded to be the girl Chuck Bass chose as his one and only girlfriend.

"Now if you excuse us we have important things to discuss" I continued in a voice that said leave now before I continue to embarrass you.

"That went well" said Chuck with a smirk, his hand making its way to my waist.

I turned to face him and said "yes well now me and Serena have things to discuss as well, so I will see you at lunch" I than kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled Serena by the hand.

She being somewhat smart didn't question me until we were out of earshot "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now hurry up" I said still pulling her. Finding an empty classroom I opened the door and went inside.

She immediately went to sit down on top of a desk, I turned to face her and blurted out "I lost my virginity!"

She had a look of surprise on her face and said "OMG! How?"

"Now is not the time to play blond" I said with a frown, explaining this to her was going to take a while. I just hope she doesn't question me too much, because she can't know of me and Chucks previous activities before actually getting together.

* * *

_Please Review/favorite/follow!_

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl_

"I can't believe you did it with Chuck!" said Serena somewhat excitedly but also a bit grossed out.

"Why not?" I questioned while walking back and forth in front of her. She of course was still sitting in front of me on a desk.

"Because you never put out for Nate, who you've dated forever!" she basically screamed.

"Keep it quite!" I hushed and said "Yeah well maybe Nate wasn't the right one, it doesn't matter anyways because me and Chuck are dating now" I said in the hopes of her understanding.

"Yeah well at least you finally did it" she said with a smile while getting up from the desk.

"We should go to class" she continued as she pulled my hand out of the empty classroom.

The halls like always were full of people. Girls loved to stay out of class as long as possible so they could gossip. And, of course me and Serena were always a topic.

As we passed groups I could hear them say things like "Did you see them?"

"Why would she break up with Nate?"

"At least Nate is single!"

I rolled my eyes because really I didn't care what they thought I was still on top and that's all that matter.

**Chuck's POV:**

I felt a bit claustrophobic with after the blast of me and Blair. Sure I was always on the spotlight being Chuck Bass but at the same time I managed to be in the shadows. My actions weren't as surprising as Nate, Serena's, or Blair's. Now however I was watched with scrutiny to see a falter in my face, to see any emotion of regret. Of course I showed none, because there wasn't one; I felt no regret about Blair. This was all expected if fact it has been prolonged for so long.

"Bro how did you managed to get the Ice Queen of the Upper East Side?" said a guy Jake a rich but douche of a guy.

"I'm Chuck Bass" I responded with a smirk on my face. He only grinned back. I've gotten used to my responses being I'm Chuck Bass; it's odd how people accept that as an answer as if it actually explained things.

I walked into my class and went to sit right at the back like I always do. Our classes were small of course do to the fact that we didn't have that many students. Nate hadn't gotten here yet, and I was feeling a bit anxious to see if he would talk to me. Things could have being much worse if he found out about me and Blair but he doesn't know.

It seems that my thoughts have invoked the angel himself because in walks Nate. I look up trying to see how he'll react but he avoids my look. Every else who's in the room also looks at him to see him snap, guys too love the drama that is created by our neighbors the Constance Girls.

Luckily he still sits next to me, I guess there's still a chance at friendship.

"Hey man" I say while nodding my head his way.

He looks at me and nod his head its sort of a greeting though I don't get a spoken hey.

This is going to be a long class.

Just like I thought class just seemed to drag on, not only that but the rest of the day as well. Lunch couldn't come any sooner.

I decided to go wait by Blair's locker if I was going to be the relationship guy I might as well do it with grace.

I was leaning on her locker waiting for her, I could see some girls stop and stare amazed at the infamous Chuck Bass. I winked and smiled back at them. Some blushed and others just walked away.

Finally I saw her come to her locker with Serena by her side of course. She looked beautiful in her Constance uniform she pulled the prim girl look perfectly. I laughed a little because she was anything but a prim nice girl.

"Hey beautiful" I said while pulling her by the waist towards me.

"Hello Chuck" she said with a smile and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Oh God" I heard Serena groan nearby.

"Play nice little sister" I said with a smirk my arms still around Blair.

Serena was about to answer but just than Nate walked up to us and said "Where are you going for lunch"

Neither I nor Blair said anything. I guess we were both surprised that he would want to come with us.

"Umm we're going to the coffee place around here" answered Serena a bit awkwardly.

"Okay I guess we should get going" he said and stared walking towards the exit of the school.

Blair looked at me for an answer, I had none. So I simply shrugged my shoulders and pulled her by the hand.

We let Serena and Nate walk ahead of us. This should be interesting lunch with Nate.

_AN: I know this chapter is really, really short but I really wanted to update so yeah. This chapter goes to __**Dimples84**__ for being the best reviewer ever! Really the only reason why updated at this time. I had no inspiration to write but when I saw the reviews I knew I just had to! So thank you so much! As always please, please review it only takes like a minute. _

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Keek: __** igetlost**_


End file.
